Amu & Ikuto: An UnSepperable Love
by FilliTheSiskis
Summary: Ikuto Loves Amu, But So Does Tadase. So When Tadase Finds Amu and Ikuto Kissing He Sets Up A Rivalry Between Him And Ikuto. I Suck At Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright This Is My First Fan-Fic, So It Might Not Be That Good...Sry**

**Ikuto: Might Not Be THAT Bad...I Mean Still It Might Be Bad But Not THAT Bad**

**Amu: I Agree With Ikuto**

**Ikuto: So Your Coming On To Me?**

**Amu: PERVERT!**

**Me: Ummmm...Ikuto The Dis-Claimer Please?**

**Ikuto: Alright 'Tsukiyomi Jas' Does Not Own The All Mighty Shugo Chara Or Any Of Its Characters, Cause If He Did Tadagay Would Have To Watch Me And Amu Making Out *smirk***

**Amu: PERV!**

**Me: Well Lets Just Start The Fan-Fic!  
**

It was a peaceful day as Amu was coming home from school, but then out of nowhere Ikuto jumped out infront of her.

"How's My Little Strawberry Doing Today?" he said with a smirk. "None Of Your Bussiness" she said.

"I Think It Is Some Of My Bussiness" he replied. (im gonna stop with the He Said She Said thing cuz i think you know whos sayin wut)

"Well If You MUST Know I Was Doing Fine Until YOU Came Along" with amu saying that it made ikuto get an idea.

*Ikutos Thoughts: hmm ill just act sad and maybe ill get a reward* "Amu...that was very hurtful to my feelings" *uses chibi eyes*

"Wow I Didnt Know You Had Feelings...But Your Just SO CUTE WITH THOSE EYES" *Ikutos Thoughts: Works Every Time*

'1 Hour Later' "Oh Ikuto I Love When You Kiss Me" amu said enjoying Ikuto's kisses. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" a familiar voice said...IT WAS TADASE!

"RELEASE HER" Tadase was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Yo Kiddy King, If You Dont Mind Im In The Middle Of Something Important" Ikuto said then continued kissing Amu.

"Then Im Going To Have To Battle You For Her!" tadase then transformed with kiseki to become 'Platinum Royal!'

"Alright Then, Amu You Stay Here And Pick The Winner" then Ikuto transformed with Yoru to become 'Black Lynx!'

"Alright Kiddy King Lets Do This" "HOLY CROWN!" Ikuto dodges and slashes tadase's cane thingy or wand whatever.

"SILVER SLASH" (i dont really know Black Lynx's moves so im makin em up) AND BOOM TADASE FALLS TO THE GROUND THEN UN-CHARA CHANGES! "The Winner Is IKUTO!" said Amu...

**Me: Alright Thats Chapter One Sorry Its EXTREMELY Short But After All It Was My First Fan-Fic**

**Ikuto: I Think It Was Pretty Sweet Considering I WON!**

**Amu: Rate And Review! 3 More Reviews And A New Chapter Will Be OUT!**

**Me: I Have Some Writers Block So I Could Use Some Advice And Such Plz**

**All: See You Next Time People!**


	2. Chapter 2: TADASE IS GAY?

**Me: Heres Chapter 2 Of Amu & Ikuto: UnSepperable Love**

**Ikuto: That Last Chapter Was SWEET I Got To Make Out With Amu!**

**Amu: Well I Guess That Was Pretty Nice...**

**Ikuto: Wanna Make Out Right Now?**

**Amu: YE-I MEAN NO!**

**Ikuto: Well Anyways 'Tysukiyomi Jas' Does NOT Own Shugo Chara or ANY Of Its Characters**

**Me: Thank You Ikuto NOW LETS START!**

~Recap~

"The Winner Is IKUTO!" Amu said...

~End Recap~

(now im gonna do the thing at the beginning exept not im bold)

Ikuto: "Now Amu...Where Were We?"

Amu: "Oh Get Over Here Ikuto!"

***Amu & Ikuto Continue To Make-Out***

Tadase: "AMU! STOP KISSING THAT THEIFING CAT!"

***tadase gets even mader and MADER***

Ikuto: "What Exactly Did I Steal?"

Tadase: "...ummmmm that hawt body you got there"

Ikuto & Amu: "O_O WHAT?"

Tadase: "I mean...what?"

Ikuto: "You just said I stole a hawt body btw DIDNT STEAL IT"

Tadase: "I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

Amu: Yea You Did ***pulls out recorder*** Tadase:...ummmmm that hawt body you got there

Amu: YA SEE THAT! PROOF!

Tadase: Well...it is true he does have that hawt body right there

Ikuto: O_O im...im gonna walk away now...

**Me: Well Thats Chapter 2 For Ya!**

**Ikuto: wow I always knew tadase was gay but REALLY? jeez**

**Amu: Well He Cant Have You Cuz Your MINE!**

**Tadase: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT MISSY!**

**Ikuto: I chooooooose...AMU MOST DEFINETLY!**

**Tadase: Awwww**

**Amu: YESSSSHHHHHHHHH! *starts making out with Ikuto***

**Tadase: STOP DOIN THAT!**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**All exept tadase: RATE AND REVIEW! And this time only 2 reviews and a new chappie :3**

**Credits: for the idea of amu and ikuto making out much longer and tadase getting mad Thx For Your Help **


	3. Chapter 3: The ChatRoom

**Me: Okay Here We Are With Chappie 3: The Chatroom**

**Ikuto: I Aint Lettin tadase Steal Amu From Me**

**Amu: IM NOT YOURS!**

**Ikuto: Alright Youll Be Mine After This**

**Amu: After Wha-Ikuto Picks Amu Up And Brings Her Into A Room-**

**Rima: Okay Guys im gonna be in this chapter to!**

**Rima: Hey Wheres Amu?**

**Me: Ikuto took yer into that room doin...stuff**

**Rima: Like Wha- O.O OH MY GOD!**

**-Ikuto And Amu Come Out Of The Room-**

**Amu: Oh ummm Rima...what ummm...whatcha doin here?**

**Rima: I Just Came By To Tell You Me, Utau, and some of our other friends were gonna be in this chapter But Then I Found Out You Guys Were Ummmm...doing things o.O**

**Amu: HE BROUGHT ME IN THERE I DIDNT WANT TO GO IN!**

**Ikuto: Yesh You Did**

**Me: Rima Why Dont You Do The Disclaimer This Time**

**Rima: Okay! Tsukiyomi Jas Doesnt Own Shugo Chara Or Any Of Its Characters**

**ChatRoom Name: Shugo Charaians (couldnt Think Of Anything)**

**Names:**

**Ikuto= Midnight_BlueCat**

**Amu= Pink_StrawBerry**

**Tadase= I_AM_KING**

**Rima= Funny_Girl**

**Utau= Devil_In_Heaven**

**Kukai= Sports_Rule**

-Everybody Logs In-

Pink_StrawBerry: Hey Guys Wuts Up?

Midnight_BlueCat: Nothin Much My Hot Little Strawberry

I_AM_KING: Hey You Hot Kitty Cat

Midnight_BlueCat: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!

Funny_Girl: O.O TADASE IS GAY!

Pink_StrawBerry: Yea You Shoulda Been there while me and Ikuto were ki-i mean...tadase said Ikuto looked hawt...

Funny_Girl: YOU AND IKUTO WERE KISSING!

Devil_In_Heaven: O_O WHAT! IKUTO IS MINE!

Pink_StrawBerry: NO HES MINE!

Devil_In_Heaven: NO MINE!

Pink_StrawBerry: NO MINE!

Midnight_BlueCat: I Belong To Amu

Pink_StrawBerry: YAAAAAAAAA-i mean...well well um alright then

Devil_In_Heaven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I_AM_KING: AWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAAN!

All Exept Tadase: O_O GAY!

Sports_Rule:Woah Whats Goin On Here?

Pink_StrawBerry: TADASE IS BEIN GAY!

Sports_Rule: Oh Thats...Disturbing

Midnight_BlueCat: Yea It Is!

Pink_StrawBerry: Hey Ikuto Wanna Come Over?

All Exept Amu & Ikuto: O.O WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

Pink_StrawBerry: I Mean...Ikuto Isnt it time that you come over?

Midnight_BlueCat: ILL BE RIGHT OVER!

-Amu & Ikuto Sign Off-

I_AM_KING: Well Im Gonna Go Get Some Flowers And Pink Dresses...FOR MY MOM OFCOURSE

Funny_Girl: sure...suuuuuuure

-tadase signs off-

Sports_Rule: Well I Gotta Get To A Soccer Game

-kukai signs off-

Funny_Girl: Well Im Gonna Go See Whats On T.V

-rima signs off-

Devil_In_Heaven: Well I Guess I Better Go...

-Utau signs off-

**Me: Well Thats The Third Chappie**

**Rima: AMU WHAT WERE YOU AND IKUTO DOING IN THAT ROOM?**

**Amu: WE WERE PLAYING A GAME!**

**Rima: O_O AMU THATS VERY WRONG!**

**Ikuto: PLAYING UNO ISNT WRONG!**

**Rima: Oh you were playing a game...sry**

**Amu: Well What Did You Think We Were Doi-O_O RIMA WHY WOULD I DO THAT!**

**Ikuto: thats not a bad idea -smirks-**

**Rima: RATE AND REVIEW AND SAVE ME! AMUS GONNA KILL ME! HELP!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**ALRIGHT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**BUT!**

**ONE OF THE REVIEWERS CAN BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE THEN EITHER SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW**

**AND ILL SEND A MESSAGE TO THE LUCKY WINNER!**

**AND JUST FOR YOU GUYS IM GONNA HAVE IKUTO MAKE OUT WITH AMU FOR THE REST OF THIS!**

**Amu: YAAAAAY**

**Ikuto: FINALY!**

**-Ikuto and amu make out-**

**Amu: mmmm Yea Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Maybe We Should Do What Rima Thought We Were Doing -smirk-**

**Amu: YEEEEEEEEESSSSS-i mean...no way!**

**Tadase: THEN LET ME GO IN THERE WITH IKUTO!**

**Amu: ALRIGHT ILL GO!**

**Tadase: AWWWWWW MAAAAAAN!**

**-Amu and Ikuto Do What Rima Thought They Were Doing- (im not gonna detail it cuz then it would have to be rated M) (maybe ill right an M rated Story Later) BUT YEA REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Student At Seiyo!

**Me: Well I Decided im gonna change mah name**

**Ikuto: To What?**

**Jas: JAS OF COURSE!**

**Ikuto: Oh...well that makes sense btw LOVED the last chappie**

**Jas: But It wasnt even a chapter...**

**Ikuto: I Know...hehehehehehehehehehehehe**

**Amu: IKUTO WHY DID YOU DO THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto: HE WROTE IT!**

**Amu: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Jas: Want A Cookie?**

**Amu: O.O COOKIE!**

**Jas: -gives cookie-**

**Amu: YAY! -eats cookie**

**Jas And Ikuto: O.O shes acting like yaya**

**Jas: Well TODAY WE ARE HAVING A SPECIAL GUEST!**

**Amu and Ikuto: Who?**

**Jas: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME JENNY-CHAN!**

**Jenny-chan: Hey guys**

**Amu & Ikuto: Since when do we have special guests?**

**Jas: SINCE I ANNOUNCED A CONTEST IN THE LAST CHAPPIE :3**

**Amu & Ikuto: oh...**

**Rima: Hi Amu!**

**Amu: -.- RIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rima: What Did I Do?**

**Amu: YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA FOR ME AND IKUTO TO...DO THAT!**

**Rima: Well Anyways shouldnt we get to the chappie!**

**Jas: YES LETS DO THAT BEFORE AMU KILLS RIMA!**

**Jenny-chan: Tsukiyomi Jas Does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**Jas: Thank You Jenny-chan**

-The Following Takes Place At Seiyo Academy- (lol CSI)

Rima: Hey Amu Did You Hear Were Getting a New Student?

Amu: No I Didnt, Whats There Name?

Rima: Well Shes A Girl And Her Name Is Jenny

Amu: Oh Is That Her Over There?

Rima: Oh Yea Maybe We Should Go Say Hi

Amu: Okay!

-amu and rima go to jenny-

Amu & Rima: Hey Jenny!

Jenny: Hello. Who Are You?

Amu: My Name's Amu Hinamori and this is Rima Mashiro

Jenny: Oh Its Nice To Meet You Both

-Ikuto comes out of the bushes-

Ikuto: OH MY GOD AMU I JUST SAW THE FUNNIEST THING IN THE WORLD

Amu: What? Oh Jenny, This Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Ikuto: COME AND SEE!

-Ikuto Drags Amu To The Park-

Amu: O_o IS THAT...!

Ikuto: yea...tadase said he was getting those dresses and flowers for his mom

-Tadase Dances Around In A Pretty Pink Dress With A Basket Of Flowers-

Tadase: Oh This Is So Fun!

Ikuto: WTF?

Tadase: o.o ummmm...how long were you standing there?

Ikuto: Long Enough To Know Your GAY!

Tadase: what I have no idea what your talking abo-ALRIGHT YA CAUGHT ME!

Amu: no wonder he's always staring at Ikuto's body...his sweet hot smexy bo-i mean...ALRIGHT YA CAUGHT ME!

Ikuto: Well...today I learned tadase is GAAAAAY and that Amu thinks my body is sweet hot and smexy -smirk-

Amu: I SAID NO SUCH THING!

Ikuto: -pulls out voice recorder- Amu: no wonder he's always staring at Ikuto's body...his sweet hot smexy bo-i mean...ALRIGHT YA CAUGHT ME!

Amu: Well It Is Smexy Hot Sweet and OH FORGET IT LETS KISS -kisses Ikuto-

Ikuto: AMU STOP!

Amu: NO LETS KEEP GOING!

Tadase And Ikuto: NO!

Amu: NO I DONT CARE WHO WATCHES!

-Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Jenny, and Nadeshiko come with popcorn and soda and some lawn chairs and watch Ikuto and Amu kiss-

Rima: Wow This Is Really Interesting

Yaya, Utau, Jenny, and Nadeshiko: Yea...How Long Do You Think They'll Be Doing This?

-5 Hours Later-

Ikuto: AMU STOP RIGHT NOW!

Amu: NO! -scares Ikuto-

Ikuto: O.O Yes Amu 'MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME' ( the ' things are thoughts)

-amu stops kissing Ikuto-

Everybody Exept Amu & Ikuto: ABOUT TIME!

-The Next Day At Skewl-

Amu: So Jenny-chan how are you toda- -amu looks at 2 eggs in Jenny's bag-

Jenny: What Is It?

Amu: You Have Shugo Chara's?

Jenny: What These Little Egg Things?

Amu: Yea! Hmmm How Would You Like To Join The Guardians?

Jenny: I guess so...

-At The Royal Garden-

Nadeshiko: Okay I Guess She Can Be The Knight's Chair

Yaya: YAY! YAYA'S HAPPY THAT THERES A NEW GUARDIAN!

-Later That Night At Jenny's House-

Jenny: I Wonder When These Things Will Hatch...

-Just Then The Eggs Hatch-

Cross: Hia! My Name's Cross!

Jewl: And Mines Jewl!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Jas: So Guys Whatcha Think?**

**Amu: YESSSHHHHH I GOT TO MAKE-OUT WITH IKUTO FOR 5 HOURS!**

**Ikuto: -sitting in a corner- DONT LET HER TOUCH MY LIPS!**

**Rima: Whats With Him? I Thought He Always Wanted To Make-Out With You**

**Ikuto: Oh Ive Been Takin Some Meds**

**Amu: -snatches The Meds- NOW LETS MAKE OUT!**

**Ikuto: YEEEEAAAAA!**

**-Ikuto And Amu Make Out While Everybody Watches With Popcorn, Soda, And Lawn Chairs-**

**Jas: RATE AND REVIEW! AND ILL SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Last ChapterDUN DUN DUN

**Jas: Hey Guys, Welcome To Chapter 6 and sadly...THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rima: NOOOOO!**

**Jas: But Dont Worry Im Gonna Make A New Story!**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rima: YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Jas: Who Wants To Do The Dis-Claimer?**

**Ikuto & Amu: MEEEE!**

**Jas: Why Dont You Both Do It?**

**Ikuto: -smirk- you mean say the dis-claimer or DO IT?**

**Jas: Both!**

**Amu: WHAT!**

**Ikuto: YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ikuto and Amu: Tsukiyomi Jas Doesnt Own Shugo Chara or Any Of Its Characters!**

**Ikuto: Now Amu...LETS GO!**

**Amu: Wait Wha- -Ikuto Grabs Amu And Goes Into The Room-**

**Rima: O_O oh nevermind there playin Uno! -Rima Goes In The Room Cuz She Wants to play Uno-**

**Amu: RIMA HELP ME!**

**Rima: -sees Ikuto And Amu Actually DOING THINGS- O.o OH MY GOD IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AMU!**

**Ikuto: What Does It Look Like?**

**Amu: RIMA GET JAS IN HERE TO SAVE ME!**

**Rima: -gets Jas-**

**Jas: my god Ikuto...YOU ARE REALLY GOOD AT THAT!**

**Ikuto: Thanks**

**Rima & Amu: WHAAAAAAT!**

**Jas: I Told Ikuto To Do It Before The Chapter**

**Amu: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE BOOK CUZ WE SPENT LIKE HALF THE STORY ON THIS!**

~Recap~

Cross: Hai Im Cross!

Jewl: And Im Jewl!

~End Recap~

-The Following Takes Place At The Royal Garden-

Nadeshiko: I Call This Meeting To Order!

Jenny: Umm...I Have An Anownsment (idk how to spell it)

Yaya: OOO YAYA WANTS TO KNOW!

Jenny: Well ummm...my charas hatched

Amu, Yaya, Kukai, TADAGAY, Nadeshiko: O.O What Are There Names?

Jenny: Well The First One's was Cross and the second was Jewl

Yaya: YAYA WANTS TO SEE THEM!

-Jewl And Cross come out-

Cross & Jewl: Hi Everybody!

Yaya: OOOOOOO THEY'RE SO ADORABLE -yaya squeezes Jewl & Cross-

Cross: S-SOMEBODY H-HELP-P ME-E-E-E!

Yaya: Oh Sorry Guys!

Jewl: Thats okay...ish

-Yoru comes in-

Yoru: Oh Hey, These New Charas look Pretty Cute...

Miki: YORU! YOUR MINE YOU DONT JUST FLIRT WITH OTHER CHARAS!

Yoru: Oh Miki I Didnt know you liked me so much -kitty smirk-

Miki: WELL I DO AND I DONT WANT YOU TO FLIRT WITH OTHER CHARAS! -tackles Yoru and starts kissing him-

Ran: MIKI STOP KISSIN THAT BAD LITTLE KITTY CAT!

Miki: STUFF A SOCK IN IT RAN!

Su: OH I GOT IT! -leaves and comes back with a sock- -stuffs the sock in Ran's mouth- YEA RAN DO US ALL A FAVOR!

Ran: -spits sock out- EWWWWWWWWWWW! WHERED YOU GET A SOCK!

Su: Well I went to Ikuto's house an- Ran Interupts-

Ran: YOU STUFFED IKUTO'S SOCK IN MY MOUTH! EWWWWWWWWWW!

Su: Well Miki Said To Stuff A Sock In It...So I Did!

Miki: Thanks Su -continues to make-out with yoru-

Ran: MIKI STOP KISSING HIM!

Miki: MAKE ME!

Ran: -kicks yoru in his kitty cat nutterbutters-

Yoru: OHHHHHH THE PAAAAAAAAIN!

Miki: OH YORU ARE YOU OKAY? RAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Ran: You Said To Make Me SO I DID!

Nadeshiko: SHOOSH WERE BUSY TALKIN BOUT STUFF!

Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su: -scared that they'll get hit- YES MA'AM!

Amu: Well Jenny-Chan It's Good That Your Chara's Hatched

Rima: And You Can Help Us Fight X-Eggs

-20 Random X-Eggs come out of nowhere-

Amu: Speak Of The Devil -_-

Jewl: LETS CHARA CHANGE! -Chara Changes With Jenny to become 'Shining Gem!'-

Amu, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko: O.O OOO KEWLIO! Or ummm JEWLIO!

Shining Gem: Diamond Shower! -Fires A Bunch Of Diamonds at The X-Egg-

Ran: OH AMU-CHAN LETS CHARA-CHANGE TOO! -Chara Changes with Amu To Become 'Amulet Heart!'

Amulet Heart: Negative Heart: Lock On! -locks on-

Amulet Heart: -Whatever Part 2 is- -X-Egg Purifies-

-Amulet Heart goes back to Amu, Same With Shining Gem-

Amu: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! (song which I do not own)

Jenny: YAY MY FIRST PURIFIED X-Egg!

**Jas: Whatcha Guys Think?**

**Ikuto: I WASNT EVEN IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Jas: Yea But You Still Got To Do Things To Amu...AND YOUR STILL DOING THINGS TO HER!**

**Ikuto: Oh -stops doin things to amu-**

**Amu: EEK! -Runs to the hiding corner-**

**Rima: WAY TO GO YOU SCARED AMU!**

**Ikuto: Actually When You Guys Werent looking She said "OH YES IKUTO I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"**

**Rima: AMU DID YOU SAY THAT?**

**Amu: Ye-i mean...no**

**Rima: YOU DID SAY IT!**

**Jas: Well I Think The Next Story MIGHT Be Rated M!**

**Ikuto: YESSSHHHHHH! wait is it amuto?**

**Jas: Nope! It's A Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: O_O NOOOOOOO! -hides in corner with amu-**

**Jas: DUDE IM KIDDING It's An Amuto! I Would Never Write A Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: YESSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

**Jas: Well Guys Ill See Ya Next Time On A New Story!**

**Rima: Whats It Gonna Be Called?**

**Jas: I HAVE NO IDEA! :D**

**Rima: Awwwwww...well Bye!**


End file.
